Sick Of Love
by III Candy Cane Child III
Summary: Allenby finds herself broken hearted after her one love in her life announces that he is getting married to the women he truely belongs to. one shot, and I think it's one of the best things I've written, read and enjoy. One shotPs:updated format. easy t


Hey, CandyCan3Child here. I wrote this little one shot during my Spanish class. Some of the characters may be OOC, but whatever. Don't flame me just because of that detail. I don't own the song I used, called Love Sick by Bob Dylon. The idea is mine, but the thingy is not mine. It's a lyric of a song I heard the White Stripes singing at Glatsonbarry. And I also don't own G Gundam. So I hope you enjoy and please kindly leave a review, it's only polite. And you can flame me if ya want too, I won't mind.  
  
CandyCan3Child  
  
Sick Of Love  
  
Allenby hugged the pillow next to her bosom and sobbed into her only comfort. She sat on her bed, milky smooth legs crossed. Tears streamed down her red scrubbed cheecks, but she wiped them off with her dirty left hand. I be so...stupid? Allenby thought as she gave a sniffle. She thought back to that dreadful day.  
  
_Domon walked up to Allenby.  
"Domon!" She said in shock. "What're you doin' here in Sweden?"  
"What? I can't visit one of my best friends now? "_

_Allenby felt herself blush but brushed off that thought." Yes, you can visit me. It was just a little bit surprising. That's all."She said, but in her mind she was hoping he came for something else. To tell her that he broke up with Rain and that they would live happily ever after. But what he said to her next was quite the contrary.  
  
"I proposed." Domon said, with a small smile. Now Allenby loved Domon so badly that it was pitiful. Of course she had no chance with him, she acknowledged he had Rain Mikamura. But why was she so shocked and angry instead of happy when he told her that?  
  
Allenby forced on a smile, "Congrats." She said._

_"No longer a bachelor eh?" She asked later on in the day. They had gone to a coffee shop and were sitting indoors, the table was black and white, checkered. A big white mug full of black steaming coffee sat next to Domon and Allenby had a white mug as well, but the coffee had some milk in it. Domon took out a cigarette, lit it and sucked on it.  
"Ever since when do you smoke?" Allenby asked. The surprises were never ending for her that day.  
"Oh, I'm only doing this before I loose my freedom. They were Chibodee's gift for me. I think it's a Marlboro." He shrugged. "That's what he said."  
Allenby dipped a chocolate chip cookie into her coffee. "So, when's the big day? "_

_"I dunno. Maybe around July." _

_"July? Why July?" Allenby inquired._

_"Well why any other month? "_

_"That's reasonable." She said defeated but reached over to Domon and took away his cigarette. "It don't suit you." She put it out. _

_"Fine then." Domon said  
  
They sat in scilence, sipping their coffee noisily._  
  
Allenby heard raping knocks on her door, a male voice could be heard through the door:Allenby, you're expected to go to lunch in thirty minutes and then you shall go see what's wrong with Noble Gundam. I think you fried a computer chip."  
  
She stopped crying just to growl at the voice.

She was sick she realized. Sick of being treated like a machine

Sick of not having any freedom

Sick of being ignored all the time

Sick of being used for her country's well being

Sick of being lonely all the fuckn' time

Sick of being seen as something else and not a human

And most of all SHE WAS SICK OF LOVE  
  
Sick of loving someone that she would never have a chance with. It made her stomach hurt Just thinking of that love that would never be. Allenby felt dizzy. She opened her window and nimbly climbed out of it and landed on the ground. From there she ran away to the big city just a mile away from the military base. She arrived at the town, out of breath. Walking around, she noticed the same little coffee house that she stayed before with Domon. She found the same table in the corner, next to a jukebox and the entrance to the kitchen. The coffee house was festooned with the Swedish flag and everything was painted yellow and blue. She wanted to blend into the place, so she put her milky arms on the table and buried her aqua head into them. She was hoping to disappear from the miserable life she led, to disappear from the military base and from everything in the world.  
  
That is until she felt a hand on the back of her neck. She looked up and found herself staring into the honey golden brown hypnotizing eyes of a stringy black haired stranger. He reminded her lot of Domon. "Hey," he said." Remember me?"


End file.
